Leia's Life as Jabba's slave
What has happened so far... Leia had been enslaved for the past eight weeks. She had been enslaved by Jabba the Hutt, while trying to free her crush, a smuggler named Han Solo. But Leia had been caught,must Han had been freed from the carbonate. Han had been sent to the dungeon, but Jabba had ordered her to be brought before him. He then had her stripped and placed in a Bikini, on top of that he put a collar and chain around her neck. Her enslavement had been bad. But there were a few things that she especially hated and a few that she liked. The things she liked, which were few that she had a lot of time to relax, as Jabba rarely had her dance as she sucked at it. She liked the warm showers that Jabba allowed her to have. She had mixed emotions about the bathroom situation, on one end she liked that she could piss anywhere as long as it wasn't on Jabba. But she didn't like the fact that when she went it wasn't cleaned up, so if she pissed in the wrong spot she could be sitting in the it for a while. Also anyone could watch her piss at any time. It was the same with pooping, though she usually slid over the edge of the throne and pooped on the ground and was much more careful about being see. She also hated the chain around her neck, the bikini, Jabba, and his guards and the fact that she was and could be sexually harassed at any time. Present... Leia had just awoke from her nap. Her master was still sleeping his fat lazy ass off. She had no idea what time it was, weather it was mourning, evening, noon, night, dawn or some other time. This was because Jabba slept at least fifth teen hours a day, in five hour periods. So Leia was completely thrown off schedule. She herself usually slept thirteen hours a day now, while she had slept a mere seven or eight when she as with the alliance. It was at this moment she realizied she neede to piss. She made sure no one was watching most people were asleep or to drunk to notice. She slid over to the other side of,the throne, it wasn't far as she had very little leverage. A few feet or so away from her sleep spot, the piss she had taken a few hours ago was all but gone. She slowly lifted up her silk, to avoid getting it wet and started pissing. About halfway through Leia heard a familiar voice. Luke's voice. A terrified Leia quickly covered her woman parts with her skirts and slid back over too where Jabba wanted her to sleep. She was just a moment quick enough for Luke walked into the throne room his eyes went to Jabba then to Leia. Leia iris too ashamed to meet Luke's eyes. Bib walks over to awake Jabba. Luke eyes wonder around the throne, they take a quick glance at the wet spot on the throne, then quickly back at Jabba. "I told you not to admit him." Jabba shouted. He pulled back on Leia's chain pulling her close to him. "Slave, you will transmit." Jabba told her. Sense she had been here she had been learning a bit of huttese and understood most of what Jabba said. Leia nodded her head. Jabba spoke in huttese. Which Leia transmitted "what do you want foolish Jedi?" Leia transmitted to Luke. "You will captain Solo,and his friends or be destroyed. Jabba spoke in huttese, which Leia transmitted "Are you a fool? You come into my palace, demand me to give you your friends and then threaten me. Just look at what I did to your friend Leia." Leia hardly realizied what she had said."Tell them what you are, now." Jabba said in huttese pulling her chain. "I...I'm ...a s-slave." Leia said in basic so Luke could understand, Jabba would punish her if she didn't. "And what am I?" Jabba said. "M-my...m-mas-master.J-Jabba...the h-Hutt." Leia said again in basic. It pleased Jabba "And?" He said. "T-that's...t-the...w-way...th-things...should...b-be." Leia said in basic. It was terribly humiliating for her to say in front of Luke, but she had no choice, Jabba would punish her if she disobeyed. "Your wrong. Leia is a princess not a slave. She only said that because she is scared of you. And by god, your a vile creature to do such cruel, horrible, and harassing things to a little helpless girl like Leia,how dare you. I'll kill you if you touch Leia again."Luke said. Leia knew that Luke had just angered Jabba to a end. Jabba ordered his guards to attack Luke. Luke drew his lightsaber from artoo. He started slicing Jabba's guards making his way towards Jabba. Kept shouting orders while grabbing Leia to stop her if she decided to rebel. Luke just sliced down a gamoreans and was about to reach Jabba when Fett said "STOP!" He was holding Han and had a knife at his throat. "Stop Jedi or he dies." Luke threw his lightsaber down, a guard came and cuffed his hands. "Kill him!" Jabba screamed. "No wait!" A sobbing Leia said " Please Master have mercy please."Leia screamed. "Stop!" Jabba ordered. "Thank you! Thank you master!" Leia sobbed. Jabba turned to her. "Why should I let your friends live?" Leia got on all fours on the ground and began begging him "Please master, if you let my friends live I'll give you anything. Anything master. You name it it is yours master."Leia begged. She started massaging her as best he could. He had to give her friends mercy he had to. It took a few minutes than Jabba came up with his prize. "Here's my price. Your friends will leave my palace and never return. You will remain my faithful, loyal, obieint, slave who will ever dare run away from her master. You will also marry me and I will take your claim of the planet Alderean, although it is destroyed I will take it's colonies, wealth and space ships, troops, weapons and anything that remains of your claim of Alderean. My final price is that you will tell my court that you are a slave, happy you are a slave, thankful that you are a slave, and would never leave my service for any amount of cash. You will also tell everyone that your master is me, and you would have it no other way , as it is the way nature made it to be.That is my price" Leia thought for a moment, if she said yes it would make the rest of her life a living hell. Her people, how very few left would hate her, she would lose everything that she always had, all her dreams, all her hopes of destroying the empire. But her friends would live. The Rebellion needed them, she had made her desicussion "I accept your terms master." "NO!" Luke shouted but was quickly gaged. The court cheered. " Now my slave has an announcement to make." Jabba happily said. Leia took a moment to prepare to do this. She couldn't stutter or it would look fake, which could put her friends lives in jeopardy. "I'm a slave. I am no more than a helpless slave. I would have it no other way, I am happy to be my master, Jabba the hutt's, slave. I'm a slave and Jabba my master as is the course of nature.Jabba nodded in approval. Leia was allowed one last emotion goodbye to her friends. "Destroy the empire for me. I love you Han, always remember that. Don't come back for me ever. If I ever get out I'll contact you. Tell the rebellion I died for them." Her friends then left. What happened next. That night Jabba had his way with her. Two weeks later Jabba and Leia were married to each other. Jabba then controlled Alderean and it's territories. Jabba had secured his claim over Alsearean, he then got her pregeant. The baby was born nine months later and was more of a hutt than a human. Jabba then divorced with her as it was a disgrace to marry a human. In the end Leia remained a slave for the rest of her life. Eventually, she became loyal to Jabba and would only listen to him. She accepted her fate as a slave.